Nay2003's racing misadvetures
by Nay2003
Summary: A story about my oc in high school and him street racing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night on Mount Myogi as Nay's Blue Del sol reached the top of the mountain. As the door opened and Nay stepped out, he noticed a parked car at the top. It was an 1996 MR2, painted a Bright Red except for a few TRD decals on the bumper, and the words "Snap oversteer" on the hood. There was also a spoiler on the back. Out stepped the driver, wearing a light black Jeans and a Supreme T-Shirt. "You have got to be joking" muttered Nay as the driver strode toward him. The driver said Ready to get rekt? He asked for a race, one downhill run. Nay asked the very obvious question of, "What are you gonna race with?", and to answer, simply walked away, got inside the MR2, And revved the engine.

Both cars lined up at the start line. Nay on the left, and Andrew on the other side. James counted down. Nay sped off the line, as Andrew and his MR2 Tore after the Del sol. As Nay quickly turned the first corner, he thought to himself, "This guy can't possibly win, he's to erratic". But then he remembered about the fabled anime Initial D and then thought, "Yeah there is no way". As he sped through the corners of Myogi, he got bored without any competition behind him, so he started fooling around. Driving with his eyes closed, trying to shift with his Kirby plush, even trying the infamous blind attack he saw on Initial D. A while went by, and about halfway through the pass, he thought he saw something in his rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

3 corners after the start, Andrew made a stop. He knew his Big mac couldn't wait.

Song: Initial D- Killing my love

"NANI!?" Nay2003 checked his mirror again. Headlights! Nay2003 quickly grabbed his breakfast burrito. "There is no way he could've caught up!" he thought. The headlights got closer. Soon, the headlights were right on his tail, and Nay2003 could see andrew eating a big mac. Nay2003 took an incoming sharp right, but all of his cockyness said take the he did, and andrew saw his chance. A perfect shift and a Okay heel toe later, and he was accelerating away from the Honda.  
Nay2003 got a drink and giggled. If he lost to this old MR2, he would never hear the end of it. He stepped on the gas, and was gaining on the back of MR2. He stuck to the bumper like glue, but Andrew was unfazed stayed put. He looked at his Tachometer, And downshifted to prepare for the upcoming 5 consecutive hairpins.  
Unknown to Nay2003, Andrew wasn't preared for what was about to happen.  
Song -Forever young (Initial D)

As the first of the 5 consecutive hairpins came into view, Andrew turned in to fast an took over. He spun out trying to inertia drift and allowed the del sol to hook the gutter. Andrew tore off again. He aimed for the bumper, and he managed to bump the poor del sol. Nay2003 took the corner, but the Del sol's tail swung out, he corrected it, but it allowed the Mr2 to pull side by side. He looked over only to see Andrew aiming the Big mac at his head. He ducked just in time for the Big mac to sail over his head and hit poor James, who was reading takumi's day off. They drove on side by side, and the del sol was slightly ahead by hairpin 3. Nay2003 faked outside and went back saw it and drove the nimble MR2 into the side of the Del Sol. However, Nay2003 corrected the car at the perfect angle and aimed for the gutter along the curb. The Del sol hooked it perfectly and drove on ahead.

"NO!" Screamed Andrew. He thought to himself "I must get ahead. Only 2 hairpins left!" They entered hairpin 4, and Andrew yelled "I HAVE THE POWER OF FOOD AND SNAP OVERSTEER ON MY SIDE!". As he pulled side by side with the Del sol, he steered his De sol toward the Mr2 in an attempt topass and blew by him, Andrew downshifted and put himself in first. However, Nay2003 had VTEC blew by (Not really) and screamed VTEC JUST KICKED IN YO! as he passed te finsh line.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Myogi's downhill was not a very challenging course, but it certainly wasn't a course to be underestimated, as you could end up in the ravine. Nay was training that night, and didn't expect any punks to try and race. He had just finished reading more of the Drift King's guides, and he figured he'd try some of what he'd learned in action. But wouldn't you know it, someone was still there to race.**  
 **"A pair of headlights glowed in Nay's rear-view. he adjusted the rear-view mirror. It was a Red EVO X.**  
 **(Eurobeat: "Running in the 90's")** **"Nay, as the self-proclaimed "fastest boi on Myogi" was determined not to be passed. James looked ahead at the Blue 1999 eclipse GSX. The two cars were already about halfway through the course.**

 **Turn after turn, the EVO X continued to catch up. James decided he'd just let his turbo do the hard work.** **The five consecutive hairpin turns were approaching rapidly. Nay was certain he'd have the advantage in the hairpins, for he thought he was a speedy speed boi. As the first hairpin arrived, Nay downshifted and spun the rear tires of his car outward. James watched the Semi pro move in action. "He has good accelerator control." he said. "But that's about it."** **The EVO X tailed Nay through the second corner. Nay could hear the EVO X's backfires. "I've got no way to lose this kid." he said. "What kind of power is that car carrying...?" The EVO X bumped the GSX on the third hairpin corner. Nay managed to keep up, but the EVO X was now in front. James looked into his rear view. "He's an easy opponent. Small fish." James said. He pressed his foot on the brake for the next hairpin**

 **The fifth and final hairpin was on its way, and the two cars remained close together. Since Nay had the home course advantage, he was certain that this corner would grant him a victory. James pressed his Evo as hard as he could get it to go. The two cars got through the corner nearly side by side. in the straight, the EVO X had the clear advantage, and pulled ahead very easily. Nay began to ease off of the gas, knowing that there was no chance of him winning now.**


End file.
